


An unexpected surprise

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash Fridays [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, MTF character, Rule 63, ftm character, quick mention of past abusive relationship, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ori and Kili find the privacy to have some time alone, Ori discovers that her girlfriend isn't entirely what she had thought.<br/>As long as she still gets to make out on the sofa, she doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“That,” Ori said with a concerned frown, looking at her lover chest, “is _not_ what I expected to find.”

Kili blushed, her hands quickly grabbing the edges of her shirt to close it again. She _knew_ she should have told Ori long before they reached a stage where undressing each other was a possibility. She _should_ have, but she hadn’t, terrified that her little scribe would reject her, as others had rejected her before.

It was funny, she thought, that dwarves wouldn’t mind lovers of a same sex, but would entirely refuse to see her as a girl. Or not so funny, really. She’d been lucky that her mother and uncle ans brother had been so accepting of her… predicament, and that they had helped her on her way. There was hardly anyone now who remembered that, once upon the time, they had celebrated the birth of a second son in the royal family. Even the dwarves of the company had never doubted that she was a girl like any others.

And she was a girl, even if some details of her anatomy were… not what was most commonly found in girls.

“Do you have the matching equipment down there ?” Ori asked, sounding a bit surprised but not angry nor disgusted.

“I… do,” Kili admitted. “But it’s… I’m… I’m still… It’s not…”

“You’re a girl with boy parts. That happens.”

“I’m actually… what ?”

Ori smiled.

“I’m not supposed to talk about it to others, because he says it’s no one’s problems but his and his lovers’, only, I know a boy who’s got girl parts. He explained it to me when I was young, and he said there were probably others like him out there.”

“He was right” Kili replied. “There’s _me_. And I’m a girl. You… you’ll still treat me as a girl? I mean, it… I don’t like if people… use boy words for me, and…”

“Of course, if you _are_ a girl. What words do you want me to use? For your… you know? D’you want me to call it your… pearl?”

Kili nodded eagerly. She _had_ a pearl, like all girls, even if it was bigger than most, and Ori was asking how she wanted to have it called, and this was all going so much _better_ than she would ever have dreamed.

“I like having it touched,” she blurted awkwardly, “but not… I don’t use it as… as a hammer, I just don’t like… it’s not a thing that works for me, and… well, I’ll try if you want to, of course, but…”

Ori nodded seriously, and kissed her softly, as if she were something fragile. She certainly did feel a little delicate at the moment.

“I didn’t come here tonight expecting a _hammer_ ,” the little scribe said with a grin, “so I won’t miss not having one used. Is there anything else you like or don’t like? Places I can’t touch, or things I can’t say? I mean, I’ve got that thing where if you touch me behind the knees, I’ll kick you and be _really_ turned off, so, you know, it’s a fair question to ask. D’you have anything like that? I’ll figure out the places you like,” she explained with a wicked smirk, “but I want to know the bad places beforehand, so that I don’t do anything wrong when I’m looking for the nice bits, you know?”

Kili felt as if she were in the middle of a dream. She had _hoped_ that Ori would be accepting and not freak out too much and that, with some time, her little scribe would agree to treating her like a girl when they were in private.

But such unconditional acceptance was more than she would have ever dared to ask for, especially since her previous lovers had been… less than nice about it. There was one, the very last she’d had, whom Fili had been forced to _threaten_ because he had tried to blackmail her, saying he’d reveal the truth about her if she left him.

She still wasn’t sure what had hurt the most: his betrayal of her affection, or the fact that he’d treated her body as a dirty secret, as if only what was hidden in her pants _mattered_.

“Kee, are you okay?” Ori asked her, caressing her cheek and looking concerned. “Did I say too much? Or did I say something wrong?”

“No! You were… you are _perfect_. I just didn’t think you’d take it that well. I should have told you before, I’m sorry… I was… scared, I suppose.”

That earned her another soft kiss from her little scribe.

“Don’t apologize for this, silly! Mahal, I can imagine it’s not something you’d share easily. My… _that person I know_ told me he didn’t take many lovers because most people are really stupid about it and try to treat him as a girl in bed and outside… And I’d _hate_ that, being treated as something I’m not! So, you know, I really get why you didn’t say it before.”

“So, you’re not too disappointed that I’m… not exactly made the way you thought I’d be?”

Ori shook her head and, grinning, she opened Kili’s shirt again, running her fingers through the princess’s dark hairs.

“It’s a bit different from what I thought it’d be,” she admitted, running a thumb over one of Kili’s nipples, drawing a small gasp from her. “But as long as I get to touch you and be touched by you and take you to your peak, the rest’s nothing but _details_. You… you still _want_ this, right?”

She looked so worried at the idea that the princess could have changed her mind that Kili found herself trying to nod and kiss her at the same time, only succeeding in headbutting her a little. She worried for a second that it would anger her little scribe, but instead Ori started laughing.

“My, my, you are _eager_ , aren’t you?” she teased. “And yet look at that, you haven’t even started _undressing_ me yet…”

“And Dori thinks you’re shy and _innocent_ ,” Kili replied with a small laugh, slipping her hands under her friend’s tunic to get a feel of her breasts, enjoying the light fur there, and their warm softness. She’d always been sad not to have any of her own, but being granted access to Ori’s breast was just as nice. Better even, since it made her lover gasp so _beautifully_.

“Dori is an idiot who knows _nothing_ , and I don’t want him mentioned when you’re fondling me, thank you very much, or I’ll… Oh! _Oh_ , do that again, that was _nice_ …”

Kili smirked, and did that again,with a low moan as her reward.

It was all going so much better than she would have ever dreamed.

And they were just getting started.


	2. Nori's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people have mentionned it'd be nice to have Nori's story, so there we go.

"Come and put on your dress, Nori," her mother called. "We're going to be late."

"I don't want a dress," the child protested, crawling further away under her bed. "They are ugly and I can't run with them. I want trousers, like Dori!"

"Dori is a boy, darling, boys wear trousers, and girls wear dresses."

"Then I want to be a boy!"

Her mother just laughed. After some harsh bargaining, Dev managed to convince her daughter to come out from under the bed and to wear her dress, in exchange for which she would get a pair of trousers, for when they were at home.

To Nori, it felt like a small victory.

* * *

 

"You are the shame of the family, going around dressed like that!" Dori shouted at her. "Trousers were bad enough, but this vest you've started wearing? You look like a _boy_."

 _That's the point_ , Nori almost shouted back. People didn't respect her because she was a girl, they thought she couldn't be trusted, they told her she should be at home doing girly things like smithing.

She was awful with metal, and she hated being inside. She wanted to travel. if that meant hiding the two lumps of fat that always got in her way anyway, then so be it.

"It's easier that way, Dori. It's not like we can afford to be proper anyway, can we?"

Not with Ori's delicate health, and the way their mother was chronically ill. They needed money. Dressing as a man helped. She had to keep doing it.

Dressing as a man felt good too, and right, and she loved everything about it, but she couldn't say that of course. Dori _might_ tolerate her crossdressing if it was out of necessity, but out of comfort, because she felt... felt more right, more like herself? She'd never know how to even start explaining how wrong it felt to be called a girl, and even if she managed to tell him, he'd never understand, he'd yell at her and say she shamed them all, as he always did.

As he was doing now.

"What if the dwarves you travel with discover it?" Dori asked. "I'm worried about you, about what they could do to you. They might think you are... looking for trouble, a girl alone with men like that..."

"I'm careful. No one knows. I never take lovers, not on the job, not out of the job, and I make sure to never show anything that might betray me. I'm careful, and I'm safe."

Dori hadn't looked too convinced, but he hadn't insisted. Nori had kept her trousers and her vest.

* * *

 

"What do you mean asking that?" Gern growled. "I'm protecting you, that's what I'm doing! _Someone_ 's got to!"

Nori felt an impulse to stab him. It was difficult enough to trust people, let alone trust them with his body, he couldn't start killing the few that managed to treat him tolerably.

Gern had been a wonderful lover, and an awful one all at once. Compared to the few boys Nori had allowed to touch him when he was younger, he knew what he was doing, and he did it well. But in spite of Nori's insistence, he treated him as a woman, claiming that he had the body of one, and that once they were naked, there was no point in pretending anymore.

Gern thought that Nori's trousers and his tight vest were only a disguise, rather than the only way he could feel like himself.

Nori did his best not to be hurt by that, and tried to convince himself that it was silly to ask for his pearl to be called a hammer, to dislike having his breasts (the lumps, he privately called them) touched when they fucked. He tolerated that, because in public at least, Gern never treated him as anything but a man.

That was the line not to cross, and Gern was crossing it.

"I don't need protecting," Nori claimed. "I can manage as well as you do. Better, actually. I don't need you to interfere with my fights."

"He'd kicked you in the _belly_ ," Gern protested firmly. "He might have done it again. Couldn't let it happen."

Nori almost asked why a blow this his stomach was so bad, when he'd been hurt in many other places without any reactions from Gern. But it suddenly hit him that what really worried Gern was his capacity to breed babies.

He realized then that lately, Gern had often insisted that they had sex in _that_ way, even though Nori had always made it clear that he prefered anal sex.

Gern didn't want _him_ , he wanted a _woman_.

Nori was no woman.

It was time to leave.

* * *

 

There were others, after Gern.

Few of them worse.

None of them better.

After a while, Nori stopped trying. The risk was too high, and what pleasure he'd get out of it was never worth the pain of being called a woman.

* * *

 

"Does it make you happy?" Ori asked, staring at him placidly.

The question struck Nori as odd. In all these years, whenever he'd tell someone that, in spite of all physical evidences, he really wasn't a woman, no one had ever cared if he was happier like that.

Ori wasn't just anyone, of course. His little sister wasn't very old, barely forty, but she was smart and a little strange sometimes. Always asking the question that wasn't expected.

Nori didn't know if he was happy.

He just knew he'd be miserable if he tried to be anything else.

"It does, yes. And it'd make me happy too if you thought of me as your brother now."

"You can't really be my sister if you're a boy, can you?" Ori laughed. "Oh, but does it mean we can't talk about boys when I grow up and I fall in love? Kera from down the street, she says it's a thing you do with sisters or girl cousins, and it sounds like fun..."

"You can do that with brothers too, don't worry. And I'd love to help you with boys, or girls, or anyone, especially if that can annoy Dori."

"You're naughty!" Ori giggled. "I think you're a very, very terrible big brother, and I love you a lot like that."

And to prove her point, she jumped in his arms and hugged him as tight as she could (and that _was_ tight indeed. That girl would grow _strong_ , for all that she was small and skinny as a grasshopper).

Nori smiled.

Maybe he was happy after all.

* * *

 

"Kili is a girl like you are a boy," Ori confided years later.

They were alone at home, waiting for Dori to come back from the market. Nori, once his first moment of shock had passed, glared at his sister.

"I don't know if that's true, but that's not an information for you to talk about."

"Yes it is. I've told her I knew someone like her (I didn't say who, don't be that way!) and she asked if I could ask if she could meet that person. So I'm asking."

"Do I _want_ to know how you ended up in a situation where Kili felt it was important for you to know about her bits?"

Ori grinned smugly. "No you don't! But I might tell you anyway, just to bother you. Teaches you to always annoy Dori with your comments on everyone's bottoms!"

Nori rolled his eyes and sighed, but he had trouble fighting a smile. Ori and Kili had been flirting since they had left the Shire, almost a year earlier. He'd wondered why they hadn't done anything before, when they'd had occasions during the quest. He now knew.

"So, can I tell Kee 'bout you, or would you rather she didn't know?"

"I'm not sure there's much she and I could talk about, jewel. Our situations are rather opposite, you know?"

"But there's still things that are the same," Ori pouted. "Like, people who've treated you as what you're not, or bad lovers. She's had some real bad ones I think, though she doesn't really want to talk 'bout it yet... And I know _you_ 've had aweful ones, even if you don't say it."

"Ori..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But you two get along, and you're real good friend with her brother, and I just thought..."

"We'll see," Nori cut her. "Don't tell your little princess just yet. I need to think about this."

"Of course, No. I wouldn't force you! I just wanted you to know... well, you're not alone. There's others like you out there."

Nori smiled at that.

He had met others like him in the past, usually people who had ended up being rejected from their family, or mocked for what they were. To be honest, it rather intrigued him, the idea that someone like that could be accepted (and Kili was accepted: Thorin, Dis and Fili had never given any indication that the youngest of their family was anything but a woman).

Maybe he would agree to letting Kili know about him.

* * *

 

"D'you think we could find a way for you to fuck me?" Fili wondered one night.

Nori stared at him in surprise. None of the men he'd ever had sex with had wanted that. Some of the women, yes, but the men never did. One of them had tried to explain to him that it'd make him feel submissive and weak (a dwarf that Nori knew to enjoy both ends of buggering with other lovers, too). Nori had never slept with him again, and he'd never tried to suggest it again to anyone.

Until that night.

"That was pretty random," Nori stated.

"Not so random. I just fucked you into next sunday. I feel it'd be only fair to get you to do it for me some day. Can't always be the one doing all the work."

"You poor, exploited little thing of a prince. You make it sound like it's all work and no pleasure for you."

"Yeah, it's a terrible chore," Fili grinned, running a hand against Nori's back to squeeze his ass. "You're lucky I like you, or I wouldn't make the effort, really."

Nori sniggered and slapped his hand.

He wasn't quite sure what they were, the two of them. Lovers, that much was clear. His first lover in almost three decades. It had felt like such a risk, letting someone see him again, after all that time, and so many failed attempts. But they'd gotten along well since the start of Thorin's quest, and he'd rather liked the prince, who was far more snarky than anyone had a right to be, and loved knives almost as much as Nori.

Nori had still rejected him when his flirting had gone from a game to something more serious, while they were resting in Laketown. He couldn't have taken the risk. But that was then.

After hearing Kili say how much her brother had helped her and supported her, Nori had thought that maybe the risk was worth taking.

He hadn't regretted it once.

"I'm serious, though," Fili insisted. "If that's a thing you ever want to try, I'd like it if we found a way for you to take me."

"Who would have thought the heir apparent to the throne craved dicks up his ass? I wonder what your uncle would say."

"I don't crave _dicks_ , you stupid prick," Fili huffed. "I crave _you_ up my ass. But if you don't want it..."

"Oh, I do want it. And there _are_ ways. Give me a few days to prepare a thing or two, and I'll have you on your knees."

"Neat. I can't wait," Fili claimed with a grin.

And really, if Nori kissed him then, it was only so he wouldn't have to see that smug smirk of his a moment longer, nothing more.


	3. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori had a dreadful day.  
> Kili is here to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned on tumblr that i'd like to write about this 'verse for the femslash friday but I had no idea, so Alckalin suggested "It’s after one of them has had a really bad day, the other comes cuddling them, and they end up laughing, tickling and hugging on the couch. And maybe moaaar ~"  
> and it was a good idea  
> so I wrote it  
> Also, we've only seen Ori as a perfect little angel so far. She's got her bad sides too~

It had not been a very nice day, not by far.

Ori hated it when nobles thought they had rights over her just because their father had thought of marrying their mothers before getting them pregnant. Of course, she could have reminded them all that she was one of the Fourteen, and that as such she deserved their respect, but she always felt it would have brought her down to their level.

After the third time a pompous old dwarf told her that he was the highest ranking person in Erebor after the king, and that as such his demands had to be treated before everything else, so she should already have found that copy of his ancestor’s genealogy, Ori wondered why she shouldn’t drop down to their level. They rather deserved it.

If it had just been that, she could have tolerated it, of course, but she’d spilled her bottle of ink.

Twice.

The second time had been on her brand new dress, a beautiful white thing, a present from Kili for her birthday, and it was just ruined. She almost wanted to cry.

Instead, she yelled at Fili when he came to tell her that he’d had a slight problem with ‘you know, that precious and unique manuscript that you let me borrow well the funniest thing happened and...’.

The prince was practically in tears by the time she was done with him. Or rather, by the time he managed to escape, because she wasn’t done with him, and she kept shouting abuse as he ran away from her.

It wasn’t a good day.

She did eventually cry when she hurt her back trying to grab a book.

It was the worst day ever. She wanted nothing more than to go home, get under her blanket, and stay there until the last day of her life, which she hoped would come soon. And since she didn’t need to work, she did exactly that.

It didn’t make her feel better. But at least it greatly decreased the chances of things getting worse, which was almost the same.

She groaned when she heard the knock on the door. There was no one in the entire world she wanted to see.

“Ori, it’s me,” Kili said from the other side of the door.

There was still no one in the world she could want to see.

“I’ve got food! I was with Bombur this afternoon and he showed me how to cook apple pies, and he had some chicken left-over so I make sandwiches, and I’ve got some ale too.”

Ori still didn’t want company, but she did feel rather hungry.

“Come in, put the food on the table, and go away,” she grumbled. “I’m not in the mood for anyone or anything.”

She heard a laugh outside, then the door opened and Kili came in with a little basket. Ori, who had put her blanket entirely over herself, raised her head to look at her lover. Kili sniggered as she put the basket on a table.

“You look like a turtle,” she announced. “A very angry turtle, I’d say, although I don’t think I’ve ever seen a happy turtle in my life, so maybe that’s just their default mood.”

“If you’re just here to make fun of my, you can leave.”

Kili rolled her eyes and jumped on the bed, making sure to keep her feet away from the sheets (that argument had been the result of another bad day) and lying on her side to kiss the tip of Ori’s nose.

“I’d be a terrible girlfriend if I left just when you need me.”

“Well, as a fair warning, I’m probably going to be a terrible girlfriend today,” Ori mumbled. “I hate everything today.”

“Even me?”

“Yes, but a good deal less than the rest of the world.”

Kili laughed, her kissed her cheek.

“I can live with that. So, what’s the matter today?”

Ori groaned, and put the blanket back over her head.

“People are idiots and my back hurts!” She grumbled. “And I hate everything.”

“You mentioned that,” Kili told her. “I’m not sure I can help with the idiots, but I’m sure I can do something about your back. Did you know I give wonderful massages?”

“I did not.”

“Well, now you do. Come out of here, and I’ll see what I can do for you.”

Ori hesitated. The offer was most tempting, and Kili had never been anything but good with her hands, but she was in such a dreadful mood that even this felt like a hidden insult somehow.

“I’m not in the mood for anything,” she warned. “Seriously. You should just leave, because I’m going to be awful tonight, and if you stay you’ll end up hating me for how awful I’ll be.”

The threat wasn’t such an empty one. She really did have a difficult character sometimes. Her previous lover (the only one with whom she’d stayed more than a night or two) had said she was leaving her because of that, because of how dreadful Ori could get when she’d been so taken by her work that she’d barely slept in days and that she’d forgotten to eat and drink, making her all cranky and aggressive.

She didn’t want that to happen with Kili too.

Kili mattered too much. She loved Kili, even if she hadn’t said as much yet. She loved Kili, and she couldn’t lose her because she’d been an idiot again and couldn’t remember when her last meal had been.

But Kili just laughed again.

“Ori, I’ve lived my entire life with Thorin and my mother. My entire life. You say you’ll be awful, I say bring it on, and if you manage to be worse than uncle on a day where he’s been forced to deal with condescending human lords who think they know more than him about swords, I’ll be very impressed.”

“I’m serious!”

“So am I,” Kili replied, pulling the cover away from Ori, making her yelp as the sudden rush of cold air around her. “Come on Ori, eat something, drink a bit, and then I’ll help with you back. Please?”

Ori rolled her eyes, but lifted herself from the bed and walked to the table to grab a sandwich. She bit into it and chewed while staring at her lover who chuckled.

“I’ve never seen anyone eat so angrily,” the princess teased. “One might think that sandwich personally insulted you or your brothers.”

“It did,” Ori replied. “It called Dori a fussy old mother hen, and Nori a faithless thief.”

“Thank the Maker, we all know these accusations are entirely untrue. Are you feeling better yet?”

Ori took a sip of ale, and nodded. Her desire to murder the entire universe was a little less strong.

“My back still hurts though.”

Kili grinned, quickly removing her boots (and leaving them where they had fallen, though by a great effort of will, Ori managed not to say a word about it) before laying in the bed in what she probably believed to be a seductive position.

It certainly seduced Ori, at least.

“Now that I’m no longer afraid you’ll faint on me, come back here,” Kili requested. “I’ll take care of your back, then you’ll get a good, long night of proper sleep, and you’ll be all better tomorrow morning, and you won’t be making people cry anymore.”

“I didn’t make anyone cry!” Ori protested, climbing onto the bed and crawling on top of Kili.

“Fili was in tears when he found me,” the princess replied with a soft kiss to her lips. “He said I had to do something because compared to you, Smaug had been tame and nice, and that it was my duty as your girlfriend to make sure you didn’t kill anyone. My brother is a little dramatic sometimes, but since that meant he agreed to explain to uncle why I wouldn’t show up at dinner tonight, I wasn’t going to complain about his elvish tendencies.”

Ori snorted, slipping her hands around her lover’s shoulder and moving to let their foreheads touch.

“Was I really that bad?”

“He called you the Black Foe of the World.”

“That bad, uh? But he did destroy a very precious manuscript, you know.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t repair with a little work, and then he’ll owe you,” Kili claimed with a grin before kissing her again. “Come on now. If you want me to give you this massage, you’ve got to undress, and to lie on your stomach.”

Ori chuckled at that, and sat up to unbutton her shirt.

“You used to be a lot more romantic than that when you wanted to get me naked,” she pouted. “I remember the old days, when we were young and you were so shy about touching me for the first time...”

“The old days? Ori, that was barely two months ago!” Kili laughed, slipping her hands under the scribe’s tunic to rest them on her hips.

Ori knew the princess was fighting an impulse to touch her breasts. Kili had quite the obsession with them, maybe because she didn’t have any. Ori never complained about it. It was an obsession she approved of, and that only brought good things to her.

“I thought you said you were going to giving me a massage,” the blonde teased. “I thought you meant my back, you know.”

“I meant your back too, but you are taking an awfully long while to undress. Do you need help?”

Ori shook her head and, grinning, quickly got rid of her mittens and her tunic, as well as her shirt, but she kept the small vest supporting her breasts. “Should I remove that too?”

“The more naked, the better,” Kili claimed, her fingers playing with the hem of the vest. “And it would get in the way.”

“Won’t you need oil, by the way?”

“I’ve got some. Stole it in the kitchen after Fili said you seemed a bit tensed. Now get off me, love, or we’ll never do it.”

“I don’t know, I like it were I am,” Ori grinned.

Kili grinned back and tried to push her to the side, without any success. For all that she was smaller, and not much of a warrior, Ori was a lot stronger than the princess.

She was also a good deal more ticklish.

A fact Kili knew well, and of which she took advantage, poking her in the ribs until Ori fell to the side, giggling and trying to defend herself until Kili left the bed to get the oil. Still chuckling, Ori rolled on her stomach, grabbed a pillow for her head, and made herself comfortable. A moment later, Kili was straddling her, and big, warm hands started spreading oil over her back. Ori let out a content sigh, and before long, all her pain seemed forgotten. She was fighting little moans of pleasure and her toes were curling in her socks.

Kili hadn’t lied, she was terribly good at this.

When the princess stopped, Ori almost whined at the loss and Kili laughed, getting off her lover’s back and dropping to her side on the bed, smiling tenderly.

“Feeling better now?”

“A lot, yes,” Ori admitted. “I think I was rather hungry. And thirsty.”

“And sleepy?”

“A bit, but sleep can wait,” the blonde decided, moving closer to kiss the princess and cuddle against her. “I’m sure we can find much better use than sleep for this bed,” she added, shuffling one of her leg to let it rest against the inside of Kili’s thigh.

“Does it mean you no longer hate me?” the princess asked, pecking at her lover lips and moving a hand to caress her beard.

“Hm... I’m not sure. There’s still a tiny bit of bad mood in me. You’ll have to help me get rid of it if you want me to really like you again.”

“And how shall I do that? It seems like a rather arduous task you’re asking of me,” Kili chuckled, her hand leaving Ori’s beard to cup one of her breasts.

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” the scribe replied, moving her leg and making Kili gasp. “But I won’t make it easy, and I’ll try to distract you from your quest, consider yourself warned.”

Kili only laughed at that, and set to work.

**Author's Note:**

> (Not that you can tell, but my idea here is that Nori is FtM, and he’d have explained it all to Ori when she was still little, so as far as she’s concerned it’s just a thing that happens)
> 
> (I just wanted to write fluffy fluff that’s my only excuse for this)


End file.
